Abstract The UNC Breast Cancer SPORE Administrative Core has supported the infrastructure, planning, and evaluation of the UNC Breast SPORE since 1992. The Administrative Core and its leaders Earp, Perou, and Carey are responsible for the institutional long-range plans and resource commitments of the Cancer Center?s largest translational portfolio. The functions of the Administrative Core include organizing weekly leadership meetings, monthly SPORE faculty scientific meeting, quarterly Executive Committee and Advocate meetings and the yearly External Advisory Board. The Core collates formal reports to evaluate the progress of all SPORE elements, projects, pilots and career development and mentorship. The Core facilitates interactions with the NCI SPORE program and other NCI SPOREs, as well as multiple breast cancer research collaborations both nationally and internationally. The Core manages the Career Enhancement Program, including conducting external and internal searches for talented potential SPORE investigators; and the Developmental Research Program, including organizing the pilot project competition and facilitating funding and evaluation of DRP projects. The Core follows the accrual to clinical trials and the data on the breast cancer care population including minority accrual. The Administrative Core manages the finances of the SPORE including the substantial institutional commitment to projects, infrastructure and recruitment allocated to leadership, approaching $8M over the last five years as well as the $7-8M commitment for the proposed 5-year renewal. The Core implements the results of evaluations. Through these activities, the UNC Breast SPORE Administrative Core supports an exceptional team of breast cancer translational researchers as they explore and address minority disparities research, genomic analysis, molecular subtyping and therapeutic resistance, while advancing new technology and developing junior faculty into translational research leaders.